La punition
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Un one shot sur les derniers instants de Lucy Stillman. Attention, spoiler DLC l'"Archive perdue" d'ACR


Un petit one-shot Assassin's Creed qui se place dans le Brotherhood et retrace les derniers instant de Lucy Stillman. C'est également un peu un spoiler sur le DLC de l'archive perdue de AC Révélations, alors attentions pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça ! ^_^

J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré la "courteur" du texte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La punition**

Tout était allé très vite, trop vite peut être. Les paroles de Junon résonnaient encore dans la salle du temple. La déesse l'avait privée de tout mouvement, mais son esprit avait été présent tout du long. Elle avait parfaitement saisi toute la conversation entre Desmond et la divinité, contrainte à l'immobilité. Elle avait saisit le moindre mot, et fut terrifiée en comprenant la terrible sentence de Junon. Cette dernière savait-elle ? Oui, elle savait, on ne pouvait rien cacher à un dieu. Elle savait ce que Lucy avait fait, ou se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, peu importait.

Les ordres de Vidic avaient été clairs : Aider le sujet 17 à trouver la Pomme d'Eden, puis éliminer tout les membres de l'expédition pour s'en emparer et la ramener à la maison-mère d'Abstergo. Bien sûr, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser le terrible scénario toute la journée, sachant le dénouement proche. Et son cœur lui faisait mal à en crever. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trahir ses amis, ni Shaun, ni sa meilleure amie, et encore moins... Desmond.

Ô Seigneur qu'elle ne voulait pas les combattre ! Elle les adorait tous, même Shaun et sa froideur toute britannique. Et dans le cas de Desmond, les sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour lui au cours de ces dernières semaines la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit, une règle sur laquelle les Templiers et les Assassins étaient d'accord, pour une fois. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'elle était auprès de l'ex-barman, son cœur s'emballait. Mais elle devait la vie à Vidic et lui était donc redevable, à ce fumier. Elle aurait dû réellement le tuer dans cette ascenseur, pas seulement simuler, ainsi elle aurait été libre. Mais Lucy était une femme d'honneur et elle avait une dette envers ce "sale vieux con".

Avec horreur, elle comprit ce que Junon entendait par "faire le voyage" en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait forcé à dégainer sa lame secrète. Elle le voyait lutter, en vain, sans pouvoir réagir. Elle comprit lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres seulement qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Et pire, l'expression qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Desmond était de la terreur; la peur de perdre un être cher.

_Non, pitié pas ça ! _hurlait-elle intérieurement_. Je vous en supplie, je promets de regagner le droit chemin, mais pitié ! Je l'aime !_

Elle pouvait bien supplier autant qu'elle voulait, la déesse la regardait d'un air intraitable. Soudain, le bras du jeune homme perdit la lutte et la lame s'enfonça cruellement dans le ventre de Lucy, transperçant sa chair, perforant ses organes. La douleur était insoutenable et elle eut envie de hurler, mais elle était toujours figée.

Sur les dernières recommandations de Junon à l'ex-barman, le temps reprit son cours et la jeune femme s'effondra sitôt la lame retirée. Elle perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang ! Rapidement, elle gisait dans une flaque rouge qui s'échappait du trou immonde qui la traversait. Elle vit celui qu'elle aimait tomber dans l'inconscience et s'effondre à ses côté. Tentant de faire pression sur la blessure, sa vue se troublant, elle se traina un peu plus près de l'autre. Au vu de l'angle d'impacte, s'était son foie qui avait été touché. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle le savait, mais elle devait absolument vérifier s'il allait bien. Il lui fallait absolument...

Elle s'arrêta, vomissant du sang se répandit sur le sol et coula jusqu'au jeune homme, imprégnant son sweet blanc. A bout de souffle et de force, elle parvint à se hisser une main poisseuse pour la poser sur le torse du jeun homme. Il respirait, les dieux soient loués ! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son visage, sa vue se troublant de plus en plus. Elle ne distinguait presque plus les traits de l'ex-barman, devant les deviner en les touchant de ses mains. Ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement au rythme du sang coulant de sa mortelle blessure, mais il lui fallait encore faire quelque chose.

Elle se pencha sur se visage, trouva du bout de ses doigts les lèvres qui l'avaient tant tentée ses derniers temps. Sachant son temps compté, elle déposa un rapide baiser et eut juste le temps de marmonner un "pardonne-moi" avant de s'effondrer, vidée de toute force, laissant sa tête retomber à côté de celle de son aimé.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour la dernière fois alors que les ténèbres l'assaillaient. Elle entendit vaguement les voix effrayée de Shaun et Rebecca, libérer eux-aussi de la paralysie. Ils devaient sans doute essayer de faire pression sur la plaie, de la sauver, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Elle ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de doute, plus de peine...

_ Pardonnez-moi !_

Déjà la mort l'accueillait dans son écrin de silence éternel.

Elle récoltait la punition égale à son crime.

**Fin**

* * *

**ALors, ça vous à plu ? ^_^**


End file.
